White Xenomorph
by UlktamateGaming
Summary: Thelo was a powerful Warlock, with extensive combat training and knowledge of the light. She was part of the Fireteam that brought down the Hive and Vex Gods, Fallen pirates, and SIVA mutants. Yet nothing would prepare her for a new darkness, one that she had given birth to and stripped her of her power.


**Hey guys! As promised, I've delivered the first chapter in Cecil's arc and more will be on the way soon. After this, I'll be releasing Nick's, and then working on the Infinite Timelines arc in this order:**

 **1\. War Has Come**

 **2\. War is Coming**

 **3\. The War is Over**

 **For those of you who haven't read the first few chapters of War Has Come, I would recommend picking it up as it'll explain a lot of what is happening in this fic. If you don't want to, that is completely fine as most of it will be explained in this fic anyways.**

 **This is my first real horror fic, so I'm open to any if almost all suggestions.**

* * *

Thelo Cehihl stared at the ceiling. She could barely think, but she had a name. That was something good to start off with. Cecil sounded familiar, like something many people would call her. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by something nearby.

She could barely make out a voice. Some white, hovering thing was speaking words she couldn't understand, words she couldn't hear. Bright blue lights came from its small eye. It kept flashing them towards somewhere below her head, yet not quite under the waist. It flew towards her face, yelling something as loud as it could. She didn't like the yelling, she wanted to sleep. Yet, she listened anyways.

Guardian. The name was familiar, yet she couldn't really place where she had heard it. Perhaps that's what it was. The little floating thing was a Guardian. But that didn't seem quite right. It looked more like a little fairy. Maybe it was some magical spirit! But that didn't seem quite right either. Then it hit her: it was a Ghost. Hers, to be specific.

"Ghost?" Thelo asked, sitting up slowly. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her stomach made her fall back against the bed. She felt sick. Something was twisting inside of her, something that needed sustenance. It demanded food, and Thelo could do nothing but oblige.

"Food…" she barely said, before taking several deep breaths. Her ghost blinked at her, saying something strange like "You don't need food." Of course she needed food. Who didn't?

Something else spoke up. There was someone else in the room. A man walked up to her. He looked human, yet he seemed cold and calculating. The cold man told his friend to get her some food. The bearded man, the one with authority nodded, and left as quickly as possible. The cold man looked at her, and there was a slight spark in his eye when he looked to her chest.

She didn't like the cold man. The cold man was more concerned with **it** then it was with her. She didn't have confirmation, but she could tell.

She began to regain her senses, and she slowly began to regain her hearing and vision. She was in a medical bay of some sort, telling by the white walls and white ceiling and white flooring. It wasn't from her time, it was more primitive and lacked the flashy tech that she was used to. It was some sort of mix of pre-golden age tech and new tech, that somehow worked very well. This was not what she was focused on though.

There was another man next to her, one that had something wrapped around his face. It was a grey thing with eight legs and a tail, all of which it used to secure it around his face. Two flaps below the legs covered his cheeks, making sure that there were no open areas on his face.

She was flashed with visions of darkness, of a soft tendril reaching down her throat. She remembered having one, something just like it wrapped around her face. The creature was warm and loving, carefully placing **it** inside of her. She remembered an egg, which she found in a dark place for dark things made by dark creatures. The face hugger, as she thought to call it, came from the egg, bearing yet another egg of its own. The egg that contained **it**.

 **It** screamed inside of her once again, in a way that only she could hear. She needed food to sate its unending hunger. **It** would soon begin eating away at her life force, tearing at her very strength, her light.

She did not like **it** , but **it** was her child now. Her responsibility. Her burden. It was part of her, and it needed her. She screamed again as it ate at her more, consuming her light. She could feel herself shaking, causing the cold man to grab her by her armor and slam her against the bed and hold her steady. The bearded man came rushing in, with a tray of some sort of grey food and a bottle of water.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't hope to stop what was coming. She coughed up blood. She felt her own life force coming out of her as her intestines were being ripped to shreds. She shook, beginning to glow with orange, blue, and purple energy. The blood wouldn't stop coming, and soon her stomach was pushed upwards, as **it** forced its way out of her.

She screamed louder and louder, stopping one final time when the creature finally broke through the stomach and out into the open air. Her new friends, the ones that tried to help her, left the room as quickly as possible at the request of Ghost. The three different forms of energy began to swirl around the room, destroying nearby machinery and stilts. **It** screeched, trying to get out of her once and for all, before a final flash of white energy filled the room and incinerated anything nearby.

With her light gone, she fell into darkness once again.

* * *

 **That's it for now. I wanted to keep it nice and simple, making sure that it was not revealing to much of the story. There are a couple things different with this story that I would like to mention.**

 **First, there are no OCs. There is no way I can see another guardian entering the story without breaking the plot altogether. Unless you can find a good way to make it actually happen, then I'm turning down any and all of them.**

 **Second (as I'm doing this with all of my stories), I'm going to need somebody to proofread my chapters. Not that I can't do it on my own, but it's just that I tend to gloss over a lot of grammar mistakes (** ** _cough_** **War Has Come Chapter 5** ** _cough_** **). If you would like to help out, please PM me soon.**

 **Finally, as I mentioned earlier, I'm going to need as much feedback as I can with these stories. I'm very new to the horror genre and don't exactly know what I'm doing (XD). Any constructive criticism (through PM or review) would be greatly appreciated!**

 **That's all guys. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
